


Leverage

by Accal1a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, F/M, Hostage Situations, I Blame Tumblr, I killed a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Desert Wolf has Stiles and Malia wants him back, whatever the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowhunterandwarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shadowhunterandwarlock).



> Stiles wasn't in much of 'Maid of Gévaudan' and he was inadvertantly threatened by The Desert Wolf in 'A Credible Threat'...so basically this happened.
> 
> #sorrynotsorry

It was almost too easy.

All of the teenagers were screaming and running in many and varied directions, so she merely walked in and took what she needed. Even the adults who had been attending the game had lost their heads and were bolting for freedom. The Desert Wolf didn’t want to get into a fight with the beast either; but she wasn’t above using it for the distraction that she needed. She knew that dogs and wolves were related; and you never ran from a rabid dog, not if you didn’t want it chasing you. It was better to skirt the edges and keep out of its way. She idly wondered what the kids were learning in schools these days that they didn’t know that simple fact.

Most of the school was empty but she didn’t want to take any chances she’d bump into one of her daughter’s friends; so she crept around corners, peering into empty classrooms as she went. She had the scent but it was mingled in with many others, their fear masking her goal.

When she found the correct classroom, she was almost discovered by a werewolf barrelling out of the door at speed. The Desert Wolf ducked back behind a corner just in time.

The leverage didn’t put up much of a fight and the diminutive girl with him was unconscious before she was even knew what was happening. The Desert Wolf was perfectly capable of keeping someone in check with her fighting skills; but this needed a threat which was tangible to the leverage, so she used her handgun –she was a good shot in any case.

Stiles couldn’t believe he was being held hostage _again_ , this was seriously getting out of hand. Did he have the words ‘easily kidnappable’ above his head in neon lights? 

They got to his jeep without bumping into anyone, which in itself was frustrating. Where was the police department when he needed them?

“Get in.” The woman said, gesturing with her gun as she did so.

Stiles did, eyeing the gun warily.

The Desert Wolf walked round the front of the car, training her gun on Stiles the entire way. She got into the passenger side, rested her gun on her thigh and pointed it at the young man.

“Drive.”

“Where are we going?”

The women didn’t answer, so Stiles just drove in the direction of the main road, assuming the woman would direct him when it was needed.

Stiles tried to still his racing heart; but he couldn’t manage it. He was man enough to admit that he was scared and he just hoped that set off a strong chemo signal so that Scott could find him. He pushed to the back of his mind the nagging voice that said Scott could already be dead. The beast was going after anyone and everyone and Stiles knew that Scott would get in the way of it if he had a chance to save innocent lives. Sometimes he wished his best friend wasn’t so self-sacrificing.

~~~

When Malia’s phone rang, she answered it on the second ring. “Scott?”

“Guess again.”

Malia felt her animal side immediately vie for attention. Her metaphorical hackles rose and she felt her body flood with adrenaline. “What do _you_ want?”

“You.”

“I thought we’d already established that I don’t want a mother-daughter relationship.”

“I don’t want that either, I want to kill you.”

“Great, tell me something I don’t know. Nice talking to you then.”

“There’s someone here who would like to talk to you.”

Malia stopped her finger from ending the call mere moments before it connected with the screen.

“Really, who?”

The Desert Wolf jammed her finger into the oozing wound on Stiles’ forearm and Stiles gave any involuntary hiss of pain. When she started back in with the scalpel on his already blood arm, he could barely hold back his shout. 

Malia could hear the sounds of torture through the phone, her enhanced hearing enabling her to hear all the gasps a human ear would be unable to catch. She could even hear the slice of the skin, the slight popping noise that it made when it broke apart and the bubble of blood which sprung up. None of that, however, gave her the information about just who it was who was being hurt. Before she could ask the phone call was ended.

The Desert Wolf, content that she had given enough of a demonstration, disconnected the call before answering her daughter.

~~~

The next time The Desert Wolf called, she let Malia listen to the thudding sounds of her fists hitting Stiles chest, the cracking noise as ribs were broken and the shouts of pain that accompanied the torture.

“What do you want from me?” Malia asked, still confused about the game her mother was playing.

~~~

When Malia’s phone pinged after hours of silence, she saw that she had a video message. Intrigued, she opened it up and was greeted with a five second video which she was sure she would never be able to unsee. 

It showed Stiles, strapped down to a chair, his wrists and legs secured. His face was bruised, with one eye swollen shut and a cut above the other, bisecting his eyebrow. His shirt was in tatters, showing off the purpling bruising across his torso. Both arms were bloody and the blood dripped to the floor. He looked half-dead and Malia’s rage was total.

She jabbed at her phone, finding the number that The Desert Wolf had used.

“Thought that might get your attention.” The woman said without preamble.

“I’m going to kill you.” Malia stated, never more sure of anything in her life.

“Oh sweetie, no. You’re going to _try_.”

“Leave him out of this.”

“How can I? He’s clearly _very_ important to you.”

“Okay fine, what do you want?”

“I want you to come to the address I have just text you. I want you to come alone. Any deviation from those instructions and I _will_ kill him.”

“Don’t do it, Malia.” Stiles rasped, unsure whether he was even loud enough for his ex to hear him.

Malia heard an impact and a rush of air as, she assumed, Stiles was punched in the chest.

“Get your hands off him.”

“I suppose that’s up to you, isn’t it? See you soon.”

~~~

Malia was pretty sure she ran three red lights; a stop sign; and hit someone’s beloved cat in her rush to get to the address. 

The warehouse that she pulled up to looked abandoned, which was probably why the woman had chosen it. Outside it however, was Stiles’ jeep and that was confirmation enough that he was here.

Malia’s heartbeat rose in response to the threat. They may not be dating anymore but that didn’t mean her feelings had disappeared, she’d do whatever it took to get Stiles away from this madwoman.

When Malia walked in, she gasped at the state of Stiles. It was so much worse to see it in person, to smell the blood and fear which accompanied his visage.

Her claws dropped immediately and she charged at her mother.

Her mother was quicker than she was though; and had her hands round Stiles’ throat, claws out. One move and she would be able to slash his throat and there would be nothing Malia could do to save him. 

“You’re coming with me.” The older woman demanded.

“Fine.” Malia agreed immediately.

“No! You can’t take her.” Stiles spoke around the pressure in his throat. He knew how tenuous the situation was; but he also knew that he’d die before he let this madwoman take Malia. Better he was dead than her.

When The Desert Wolf increased the pressure on Stiles throat and small beads of blood started to drip from her claws, Malia stilled. The Desert Wolf saw the panic in her daughter’s face and knew she’d won. The leverage worked just as she’d known it would.

“No! No, it’s fine. I’ll go with you. Just…just leave him alone.” Her daughter said, predictably.

The Desert Wolf let go of Stiles throat and walked over to a table, picking up her things.

“Malia, no.” Stiles interjected, struggling with his bonds.

“Stiles, it’ll be okay, _you’ll_ be okay.” Malia replied, sounding far braver than she felt. She knew that she was brash, knew that she still wasn’t able to deal with some social situations; but she wasn’t so stupid as to think this situation was good. She was pretty sure she couldn’t actually take her mother in a fight but that didn’t change her resolve.

Stiles couldn’t help but feel that Malia’s ‘you’ll be okay’ sounded like ‘goodbye’ and he was determined for that not to be the case.

“We’ll get you back.” Stiles said, steel in his voice. In his current situation, it was laughable; but he believed it with every fibre of his being anyway; they’d fought worse foes.

“I know.” Malia replied, smiling.

Stiles knew that he was a mess and he felt some of his wounds open when he smiled in return; but a butterfly of hope fluttered in his chest too.

“How touching.” The Desert Wolf said, exuding confidence as she dragged her daughter away.

Stiles heard the car start and depart and he renewed his struggles. After several futile minutes, he was reluctantly forced to admit he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this on his own. He could feel tears running down his face, partially in frustration but also in worry for a girl he now knew that he loved. He couldn’t shake the feeling he’d realised it too late and now he wasn’t going to be able to tell her.

When Scott found him some hours later, he was mostly passed out from the pain and only partially able to help Scott walk him to the car.

He said one word on the drive to the hospital before passing out with his head on the window.

“Malia.”

Scott appraised his friend and instantly knew everything that had occurred without having to ask. The rest of the pack were okay so the only person that Stiles would have undergone this torture for was Malia, which meant that she was in danger.

He patted Stiles on the shoulder, careful to avoid his wounds. His best friend didn’t even stir.

“We’ll get her back, Stiles. I promise.”


End file.
